Burn
by eveofwitches
Summary: In a dark world where Witch have fallen into darkness, join Amon and Robin as they try to move on...
1. Default Chapter

  
**~Author Notes~: Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me, though some of the odder character's in this fic does. I occassional take them from the box set the stage and let the show go on...**   
Burn 

_I'll lay down on your bed of coals   
offer up my heart and soul   
But in return   
I want you to burn for me..._

_ The rubble was tumbleing down around her again, here and there she ignited large pieces to keep it from landing over her head, she didn't need to be wounded to the point of not being able to see stright, and in addition to that her glasses had been knocked from her face,where were they, her pale hand sough out the frames as she narrowly missed being hit by a huge chunk of building. _

It seemed liked there was no end to it and she heard the cracking and sizziling before she even turned to look, her green eyes were wide in horror as she drew in a breath to scream, she feared it was coming right for her already bits of burning rubble showered down on her, it was like judgement day when fire would rain from the sky and she felt her form bruised under the damage of flaming stones,her fear forgotten she screamed. 

A warm hand went over her mouth as she snapped awake and sat stright up. Shivering despite the warmth of the building she was in. Her breathing laboured as she panted.Dark eyes met green and she relaxed as the hand was slowly pulled away.   
"You were dreaming again." he said simply as he cast a half glance back to the television in the room, and the pokey ad, the strawberries and the chocolate animated characters running across the screen, he shook his head, so this was what t.v was coming to he mused, he was all the better for rarely watching it. 

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked suddenly as she perched her glasses on the end of her nose and tugged the white sheet furthur up her chest and beneath her chin. 

"Only about twenty four hours, Robin." he answered."though considering your bruising and scratchs I would wager you would do better with another twenty four hours of rest." the news had returned to the screen and he didn't bother to glance over at her. 

She watched as he shifted his position to the end of the bed, and turned up the news,a slight frown on a face normally so passive and emotionless. 

_"And in other new's today, the search continues to locate a missing woman from Italy, said to have been counted as missing when the building fell earlier this week,the girl, her name being with held is still at large, though we spoke to her grandfather, whom only wants to see his grand-daughter safely returned to him."_

"How..." wrapping her blanket around her she joined Amon at the end of the bed. "Could he know?" she breathed as she kneeled behind him watching over his shoulder, he cast her a side glance and shook his head, his dark hair going over his shoulders. 

"Currently I will say only this Robin, he's just putting out feelers to see if he can actually locate you if you did survive, this mean's your going to have to stay hidden away until this blows over." he turned off the television after a praticularly Cheerful weathergirl, informed them that the day was going to be both windy and rainy. 

Standing he unfolded his form and his hand rested at the small of his back, he too had suffered injuries when that building had fallen and he wasn't about to go to any place for medical treatment, no that would get both him and Robin caught and he needed to see what pieces Solomon had placed on the board this time. 

"How's your back,Amon?" her concerned tone reach his ears as he brooded quietly over there next move,by pieces on a chess board he was a knight, and Robin a Bishop or prehaps a Queen, though he felt the urge to protect her as one would the King. 

"It is healing, though it does pain me slightly, I don't usually bother to comment on it as there is little to be done for it." he answered as he went to the curtain, he slipped to the left and peeked out when he heard foot fall, it was just the people returning to the room next over. 

Robin padded bare foot over to the bathroom,she paused half in and half out. "So Amon, what will we do , are we going to stay here longer or are we going to change locales?" it was a question that needed answering and Robin waited before she disappeared into the bath though she wanted to shower reguardless, she had aches that the soothing hotness of the water would easily take away. 

"You are going to stay here, monitor the door Robin if you hear something get to safty, I can not be sure that were not still being hunted tonight." he said as reach for his jacket and pulled it on. "I am going to get us something to eat." his tone low."Pick up a bit of information, then depending on what I find out we will plan out our next move." his eyes were now on her's and she felt a blush tinge her cheek's he was actually treating her like a partner to some extent now, and it made her notice him more then she had before as a person, not just a fixture in her life. 

She gave a single nod of her head saying that she fully understood though tossed him a concerned look, when he buckled on his holster and secured his gun in it, he didn't often take that when going on a food run, her cracked the door and peered out into a warm night, where a fine sheen of rain was already falling. 

"Amon.." 

"Yes Robin?" 

"Be careful out there." 

There was something in her tone that made him look back to her, she was still bruised her cheek outlined by the purple bruise there, there were angry darker bruises that were fadeing along her arms too, she seemed so fragile at that moment, clad in only a sheet, and her skin. "I will be." he promised offering her a phantom of a smile before he shut and the audiable sound of the door being locked was heard,though she could not detect his foot fall, no Amon was far to silent for that, stealth seemed to come second nature to him. 

Turning back to her room she glanced around it, she was alone, she didn't like to be alone, abandoment was still an issue for her,_You should have gone with him._ said the voice of her conscience, though she knew she'd only be a danger to herself and him in her condition. 

She shook away her fears and turned the tub on mostly hot water, to the point she could barely stand it, leaving the bathroom door open to keep an ear out should Amon return,her battered body slid into the warmth of the water,and she felt herself become drowsy.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amon turned the collar of his jacket up over her neck and ears as he moved a shadow among shadows, he was going to stop off and pick up dinner for both himself and Robin after he spoke to Dirk, Dirk would be able to tell him what he needed to know. 

Knocking on the non discript grey door, he waited until he heard foot fall, and the distinct sound of the safty being released from a weapon.   
"Who is it?" came a gruff voice.   
"Amon." he answered in a low tone. 

The door was opened and a huge dark skinned woman with blazeing eyes and the form of a body builder smiled at him and pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. "Dirk will be real glad to see you." she said as she shut the door behind him allowing him to regain his breath and composure. 

"Good to see you to Gerdy." he answered as he follwed the towering woman back down the hallway to a sitting room, where a young woman sat, her long black hair piled high with butterfly pins, she was in the middle of dinner, the most noticable thing was the katana that rested sheathed next to her on the couch. 

"It has been to long.." she said as she slowly stood and made her way over to where he was, she was lithe agile, dark haired, dark eyed clad in a kimono of old, the bright red and gold material contrased nicely with her pale form. "Amon...why do you spend so much time away from coming to see me?" she pouted for a moment before her arms went around him. 

He smiled slightly and hugged her back resting his chin on the top of her head briefly."Because little sister, I have dangerous people out looking for me, and I may have already endangered you by coming here, I know when you went into the Order you gave up your name and became Dirk, but there are still those that remember our mother was a Seed." he said almost bitterly. 

"Ah, but I have not shown any of the signs Amon have you?" she asked as she pulled back and waved to her table."Join me for dinner?" 

"I can't I have to get back to Robin." he spoke surprisingly before he thought at that moment and saw that he'd given it away when his sister raised an eyebrow. 

"A woman?" she seemed shocked."I knew about you and Touko,but who is this Robin?" a ebon eyebrow rose and Amon felt himself blush,he frowned and quickly regained control. 

"Its not like that Dirk.." he said in denial of the look. 

"It wasn't like that with Touko either, you acted more like a pair of siblings, and your refusal to get close to anyone is obviously the reason...behind that failed relationship." Dirk said calmly. 

He was still brooding over the idea of loving Robin, he would have taken care of her reguardless, she was his partner and she was powerful someone needed to make sure she didn't get out of hand and...he paused and sighed."I just need a little bit of information Dirk...then I will get out of here, I don't want you hunted on my and Robin's account." he said quietly. 

"I will give you this information.." Dirk said agreeable,"but I want to meet her." 

Amon snapped to attention his sister was far more worldly then him, had seen the world more and was capable of being a bad influence on Robin, but then again he needed to know if there was actually a hunt on her or if it was a lure. 

"I don't want to talk about Touko.." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"She dumped you?" 

"I broke it off with her, it was her father's suggestion and I wasn't interested and I am not interested in having a relationship." he was short with her he knew."After having to order her surgery .." he shook his head. 

"Yet, your risking your neck for this Robin, Amon, the Stn-J want you to come back, I know that much through my contacts...but Robin if this is Sena, your partner...she still has a price on her head." Dirk answered as she disappeared behind a changing screen only to pop out moments later clad amazingly similar to him. 

"Lets go." she said "Well even stop off at Mama's and pick up some home cookin, for your Robin."   
"She's not my Robin." Amon said stubbornly. 

"Right." countered Dirk as she looked to her partner."Take care of business as normal Gerdy." she said and the large woman nodded. 

"You two be careful out there, I got a bad feeling about this." she said and locked up behind the two. 

  


As the siblings faded into the shadows of a street, a man sitting in a grey car in the side alley pulled out, a walky talky to his mouth as the car pulled out, without any lights going the opposite direction of the pair, an ominous silence falling along with the rain. 

TBC 


	2. Chapter two:Buildings Burn

  
**~Author Notes~: Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me, though some of the odder character's in this fic does. I occassional take them from the box set the stage and let the show go on...**   
Burn 

_I'll lay down on your bed of coals   
offer up my heart and soul   
But in return   
I want you to burn for me..._

Dark lashes fluttered against bruised cheeks as Robin opened her eyes and glanced up at the teal bathroom in the hotel she and Amon had been staying at, she squinted her eyes and focused on her surroundings. Something didn't settle right with her what was it, she wasn't sure, slipping from the water almost silently,she drapped her towel around her, golden hair falling around her form to her waist stright and dripping wet.   
"Amon?" her voice was a breathless whisper, no it wasn't because the dark haired witch hunter would have called her name, she found herself wishing it was her silent partner. A slender hand reach out and caught ahold of her glasses which went over her eyes, just in case.   
Creeping from the bathroom she slipped into her white shift, the laces dangling down as she quickly laced them it wasn't much in the way of clothing but it would have to be enough, her emotions began to grade on her, what if they had found her, what if ...no Amon would never betray her like that. She knew he might not like her but he wouldn't betray her either.   
She turned out all the lights glad she had opted to leave the t.v off rather then on, the window jiggled again and her heart sped up in her chest, she caught her breath and held it as she waited, to see what might be about to come in, why hadn't they just broken the door down by now, were they into psycological terror?   
The window gave with out much more tampering and a form came through clad from head to foot in black, a mask concealing his features, Robin pressed her back to the wall and peeked out again, the man was going through her side dresser, and Amon's pack, he was looking for something, she wondered. 

Realization dawned on him when he realized that he wasn't alone, a pair of green eyes sparkled in the light from the window he'd broken into. He brought the gun up that she hadn't noticed and fired just as she ignited the clothing he was wearing. 

The shot hit the corner of the mirror and Robin felt the burning pain of it as it grazed her flesh, a stinging line of red came across her shoulder as the man went up in flame his clothes combusting, he wailed and fell to teh floor rolling around though he did drop the gun. 

She'd been shot by a common thief, she needed to put out the flames but she was distracted as well, and she pushed her hair back from her eyes and winced slowly,moving her hand from the wound, it was a graze and no bullet was still within her thank god, she needed to ring Amon , but his phone, was it even with him. 

She backed away from the burning man, and grabbed the gun he'd shot her with from the floor,her trembleing fingers went over the buttons as she prayed silently that his phone was indeed on. 

She heard ringing on the other end, and a audiable sigh escaped her, he did take it with him, that was when she saw more movement outside the window. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dirk chuckled as Mama stared at the two it was rare that they would even be seen in the same place, because there was usually no way that Amon admitted to having family, Dirk had inherited the same Seed power as her brother, though she hadn't awakened yet either, thus her name change as well. 

Amon nodded to the old Japanese lady, Mama Ki was what everyone called her, she chuckled and motioned to the four boxed lunches she had packed. "Mama expected you." she said with a non chalant wave of her wrinkled hand. 

"See told ya." Dirk nudge Amon in the ribs and he glared at her, opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the ring of his cellphone startled him from any response that might have been forthcoming.He flipped open the small black phone and brought it to his ear, his look went from annoyed to worried. "Robin..." he growled into the reciever, "ROBIN!" his dark eyes went narrow and then cold as he looked to Dirk. "I have to get back now, can you bring these..?" he asked. 

Dirk had heard a soft voice whispering softly to Amon, it was obviously a girl and she sounded scared and pained to the ears of a trained warrior. Dirk nodded and touched Amon sleeve. "I will find you bring you your information." she promised then sighing she placed the keys to her car in his hand, "Your in luck I keep my baby here with Mama." she said as he gaze his sister a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out of the establishment. 

"He is going to confront danger." Mama Ki told Dirk, "You take food and follow he might need your sword." she said with a nod. "Make sure his Little Robin is alright." she said in that way only an elder could. 

Dirk bowed and cut out after her brother, she took to the roof tops it was easier for one with training such as her's to not be seen that way, of course. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The grey car still waited in the shadows, and stopped in front of the resturant, The White Jade Dragon, was the name of the place, and the darkly clad person whispered into the walky talky. "Thats right White Jade Dragon." then before they could be seen , or noticed the driver slid quietly back into his car, and drove off down the ill lit streets, destination unknown. 

At a desk in a darkly lit room the mate to the walky talky was set down, and a pair of hands tapped quietly together, as a voice to low to be recognized as male or female murmured. "So still together are we, we shall see." the only light in the room went off as the shadowed form made its way from the room the door to the office closeing with a distinct click. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take him long to get home he sped through the streets and was lucky enough not to be caught by the police that patrolled the area, his dark hair blew in the wind and became wet with the rain that was falling steadily now and had for the past half an hour. 

However he didn't like the scene he arrived on, the Hotel was burning and the Fire Fighter's stopped him. "I am sorry sir you can't go in there." he was informed by a man with a smoked streaked face, his dark eyes holding concern. 

"I have to ." Amon answered simply. "Did you get a young woman out, about this tall." he motioned. "Pretty, green eyes blonde, who may or may not.." he cast a glance to the burning building."been wearing glasses?" 

"I can't give that kind of information out sir...unless.." began the fire fighter. 

With a stright face Amon raised a brow."I am worried for my wife, I am sure her mother will be calling me at any moment to find out if she is alright we were spending our honeymoon here." 

"A girl with that description does check out, but she refused medical attention gave a report to the police and said she would be alright she had somewhere to go." 

A weight lifted off his chest when he realized that Robin would indeed be alright, he ran a hand through his hair fustrated though, where could she have gone, she used the cell phone, that meant her call could be traced, and as he made his way past the burning building he tossed the cellphone to burn in the wreckage. 

If he were Robin where would he go, she hated being hunted that he knew and she would likely hide somewhere but where.   
"Be safe where ever you are Robin Sena." he said in a low voice as he decided to disappear into the shadows as well, it would be best if he had never been here, he would find her of course or she him, they were no doubt bound up in what ever fate had in store for them, and god watched out for saints, fools and small children. He could only hope that somehow he and Robin fit into that bill. 

TBC 


	3. Chapter Three:Reunion

  
**~Author Notes~: Another Update...Yay! Again I don't own Amon or Robin they sort of Haunt me so I do what they tell me and write ^_^, I want to give an especially BIG THANK-YOU, To Misora for proof reading if you look at my work you know English isn't my first language, so a big thank you to you, Also a Thank you to Breezy Era, for also reviewing, and I will be working on Amon and Dirk's relationship in the next Chapter.**   
Burn 

Laugh for me   
Cry For Me   
Pray for me   
Lie for me   
Live for me   
Die for me 

Robin glanced down at her bare feet. The rain had soaked her through, and she was in absolutely no condition to be traveling like this on foot. The only thing she had grabbed when they had left the burning apartment was Amon's pack, which contained his personal things, but nothing of importance, she already knew. Aside from having bled on it from her injury, she was sure it would be alright.

There was another problem...the second guy that had been with the burglar, hadn't been normal. She thought she had detected a tinge of a gift, though it didn't seem to be the Craft, and the man did not register to her as a Witch...._but what was he?_

Her mind raced with possibilities, but her body was tired and just wanted to give out. Suddenly she remembered what Master had said..._should she need anything, his door would always be open to her._ He had been the first person to befriend her when she had shown up in Japan, and he was still very much a father figure to the girl. 

_Harry's...she could go there. _

She had some Yen with her...but who would trust a girl in a tattered under gown, with a black jacket tossed over her freely bleeding wounds?

Seeing the approaching lights of a car, she turned on her heels and dove into an alley, her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn't a police car, nor was it an unmarked car...Amon had taught her how to look for those. She sighed a little and scolded herself for her fear, she needed to get somewhere safe. She was losing blood and the world was spinning...she probably couldn't have even focused enough to use the Craft if she wanted to. 

For what seemed like ages she walked, until she saw the familiar building and smiled:

HARRY'S

Yes...she had made it.

She slipped unseen into the place and hurried up to the bar. Upon seeing her, Master's eyes instantly widened.

"Hello there...Miss Robin, he said, and looked her over. He frowned, taking in her condition, and shook his head. "I don't think miso soup and an espresso is going to cut it this time." He motioned her around the bar, and when she stood there he motioned again. "Come on, honey, you need to lay down before you fall down, he said, as he led her along. 

I didn't..." was all Robin could say, as she peered up at the black clad man who only smiled on her with compassion. "Don't turn me in..." she said in a whisper, "I didn't know where else to go." Her voice was hitched. "Amon will get in trouble...and..." Master patted her gently and had her lie down. 

I won't turn you in, Robin...nor Amon," he promised. "You just lie back. I am going to contact a doctor friend of mine, to look at you," he said, with no room for argument in his voice. "So you rest here and keep this cloth to that shoulder," he added, as he stroked her hair back from her face. It was strange, but in a way Robin had become a replacement for his own son, almost healing his loss. 

Her hand kept pressure on the wound only as long as she could stay awake, for soon she felt her eyelids droop and she was dozing off again. The tranquility surrounding her dropped her into the waiting arms of darkness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A curse escaped the raven-haired woman as she perched on a near by rooftop and shook her head. She'd lost track of her brother again...Amon was too good at not being found when he didn't want to be. She pressed her hand to the roof and prepared to leap...but something gave her pause as she watched the building burn...there was a presence...

Something disturbingly dark in the rubble...had Robin done this?

Though there were so little difference between the two..._was her brother harboring a Witch rather then a Craft User?_

Dirk was still pondering this when she heard the distinct sound of footfall beside her. Glancing up, she went wide-eyed..._how had he detected her here?_ Dirk had intercepted the call Robin had made to Amon, and the man in front of her now fit the description perfectly of the one Robin had detailed. 

_Damn!_" She ducked and rolled away as the man tried to replace where her head had been with his boot. 

She tumbled to the edge of the building, quick reflexes being the only thing that saved her from a nasty fall three stories down. She sprung back up to her feet, her body spinning as she lashed out with her right foot followed by her left hand, attempting to stun her opponent. 

Stay out of this," was all the man said as he easily dodged her attacks, and disappeared over the side of the building. By the time Dirk got there, he was gone, nothing more than a fleeing shadow among many. 

This is getting weirder and weirder," she said aloud to herself as she adjusted her sword, which she decided she would make use of next time...ninja-wanna-be's be damned. She wouldn't let them scare her away so easily.

Dirk continued to watch the hotel burn into the early hours of morning, looking for a sign of her brother's return, but she received none. She knew if he needed her he'd seek her out at home. Gerdy would be waiting up for her, and she didn't like to keep the shape-changer waiting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amon sat in an inconspicuous back row seat of the subway train.

He knew where he was going now. It should have dawned on him before, that Robin would go to where she felt the safest, possibly either a church or even Harry's. If she had needed aid, Master would have been her best bet. He had left his sister's car back at her stage point, not wanting to leave her without it; besides it was easier to watch his surroundings this way. 

He looked absently through a newspaper and glanced up as he felt a presence. A young woman dressed in business clothing stood at his side in the aisle. She smiled charmingly at him, but he didn't move a muscle. "Excuse me, sir..."

Yes?" he asked, to the point.

You are Amon?" she inquired, and he stealthily released the safety of his gun under his trench coat. The girl seemed unfazed, but she held a card out to him. "My boss would like you to come to dinner," she said. The paper fluttered out of her hand and into his lap.

When he caught ahold of her arm, she bowed to him. I can say nothing else...only that I was to deliver this to you." 

Having read fear from his grip on her arm, but truth in her eyes, he took the little card and released her, nodding his head. His gaze went back to the window, but upon glancing down, a woman's hand writing had written an address across the back of the card.

_Meet me at Kodaci's Rainbow Mirror's._

The Rainbow Mirror's was a place designed to focus and give some relaxation to its visitors. They served an array of gourmet foods and beverages, and was one of the more expensive places to eat in Japan. He slid the card into his pocket. The woman who had given it to him got off at the next stop. 

He paused and glanced around again before he too exited the subway. He didn't need to accidentally acquire a tail following him. He would be glad to see Master...he had several questions that needed answering. 

As soon as he entered the dim lit bar, Master waved to him, a pleasant smile on his face. Amon made his way over to the bar, making it look casual instead of the calculating move it was, his dark hair dried and fallen over his eyes as it always did. He raised a brow to the man behind the bar. 

Master glanced around at the other people in the bar before he spoke to Amon. Come on, I have a package for you, but it's so fragile your going to have to get it." Apparently the man didn't trust someone there, and Amon nodded his head. 

It's good that it came in, he agreed, and disappeared in the back with Master. 

Once they were safely behind the closed door Master turned a shrewd eye on him. "Robin came in here earlier and she was badly hurt. He paused briefly to observe Amon's reaction, relieved to see a flicker of emotion. I called Rei over, and he stitched her up. The bullet wound did more damage grazing her skin apparently then it should have, she lost a bit of blood; but she's stable now and resting. You can see her if you like."

Amon nodded again after hearing the news, and took the key the bar owner gave him, stopping in his quick stride only when the older man's voice reach his ears again. 

You might want to rest a bit too; you look ragged, Amon." 

Thank you...I will," he replied, then went into the dark lit room.

His self-proclaimed charge was curled on her side, asleep from the looks of it, so he settled himself in a chair in lieu of disturbing her. 

They had a lot to talk about when she awoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In a plush apartment across town, an odd conversation was going on. The same woman who had spoken to Amon on the subway lounged on her couch, talking on the phone. 

"Yes I saw him, he is quite handsome.." she answered. "Yes...dark hair...eyes so dark they were almost black...tall, brooding...that's him, alright. Yes, I gave him the card, he didn't respond at all." That question seemed to puzzle her. 

She shook her head. "Yes, boss, see you tomorrow." She hung up, stood and went to the window and gazed out over the city. Sometimes she wondered what was going on with her boss, but the boss paid her so well she couldn't really care that much. She could live her life in luxury, and that was all she held any true concern about. 

Pulling the shades on her window, she too settled in for the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The phone was slowly replaced in the cradle and a pair of dark eyes glanced into the mirror. "Very soon, Amon...very soon we shall meet again." 

All was silent as though the city itself was waiting for the outcome of the events that had been put into motion. 

TBC 


	4. Chapter Four:Siblings

  
**~Author Notes~: Yes another update, thanks to Breezy Era for telling me about the new Witch Hunter catagory and Yay were finally noticed. Of course a hundred million roses to Misora for beta'ing me, As always Amon and Robin don't belong to me but they visit...**   
Burn 

Laugh for me   
Cry For Me   
Pray for me   
Lie for me   
Live for me   
Die for me 

Small trickles of light edged into the room. A soft groan escaped the blonde girl as she rolled over and tried to pull the pillow over her head. She was tired; her arm throbbed with a dull ache from the pressure she'd put on it last night with her taut stitches. She came fully awake as she realized that she might have stressed her wounds. 

She sat up straight, her hair falling around her shoulders, no ribbons to hold it up and away from her face as usual. Her clothes were folded at the foot of the bed. However, there was a problem.

Amon was asleep in the chair right next to her bed.

If she moved too much, she'd wake him; if she got out of bed, she'd wake him. She would have to wait until he woke to move at all.

That didn't bother her as much as she had first thought it would, and she settled back into the bed to watch him while he slept. It wasn't something she often had the pleasure of doing.

His dark hair was loose around his shoulders and carelessly strewn across his eyes in his sleep. Half reclined in the chair, his pale skin illuminated by morning rays, he was as much a creature of night as she was a creature of the waking hours. In contrast to her golden hair---akin to the sun---and her eyes, green like emerald fields, he was her counter part; with his hair of ebony like the sky without stars, and eyes like smoke-laced obsidian.

But how did she feel for him?...

He made her heart stir in her chest...made her want to protect him, comfort him, love him...but how could she ever say anything like that to him?...

Well, he was asleep. 

Leaning foward, one hand holding her blanket to her, the other slender hand was free to reach...and she was going to push the hair from his eyes, brush it back just a little, yes that was what she had planned to do...

However, as she drew near, his eyes opened and looked at her.

Her face flushed, her hand had recoiled as though she'd attempted to touch flame. 

"Good Morning, Robin," he said, and there was amusement in his eyes, yet not unkind. 

"Oh...good morning Amon..." she stuttered, and looked out the window to regain her composure. "I am glad to see you are alright," she added, as she glanced to him through a fall of golden hair, enough that her eyes and thoughts were hidden from him. 

"As I am you..." he answered, and leaned foward to rest his elbows on her bedside. "But, I am curious, Robin...was it you who set fire to the hotel?" he asked. He knew his voice sounded a bit sharper then he had intended, but the idea of her losing control of her powers on one level scared him. He didn't know if he could actually bring himself to harm her, not after the Factory. 

He needed her to give him answers, needed to know that his faith had not been misplaced in her. The fact was, he was beginning to feel something strong for her...perhaps they had developed more of a personal bond that he'd thought, in the months since they had been true partners. 

"No..." she said shaking her head "I didn't do it, Amon." Slowly she felt tears sting her eyes. She had always tried to make him proud of her, but she could see how it looked like it could have been something she would have done, if she had lost control of her abilities. "I was in the tub when this man broke in..." she began, her eyes watery, though she was unaware of how vulnerable she felt. 

Amon nodded and looked slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he was sure at any moment Robin was going to cry. She had always been so sure, so confident, yet acquiescent as well. 

"Tell me what happened," he coaxed her gently, as he caught her hands. "I will believe you, whatever you tell me." He lifted his chin and those dark eyes stared intently, and she saw that it was a promise he'd made. 

She feared for her very soul. 

"The man who broke in was clad all in black...he had a gun and I startled him as much as he startled me...he was going to kill me," she said, looking down and shuddering. Amon felt an angry spark course through him at hearing her words, unseen by Robin. She continued. "I managed to destroy the first bullet but the second one grazed me." Her hand went up to her bandaged shoulder as she recalled. 

"He burned, but Amon, it wasn't like a human burning...it didn't do much to him, and he stared through me and jumped out the window." She looked up at him again. "It was only then that I realized that the rest of the hotel was burning, but not by usage of the Craft. I can detect another Craft user...this was something more, and what ever it was, I fear it may have been summoned here," she explained. "Something similar to a fire elemental of old, perhaps...I never saw it so I can't tell you, I only felt how strong the fire's were and it took a lot to contain them. When I called you, it was in a hurry, as our room was burning and the fireman burst through the door to save me, thus cutting off our conversation." 

Amon nodded, still feeling the sting of anger within him from hearing her story. Again the fear of the Seed he possessed awakened, and shot through him like a cold icy chill up his spine.

He had no lovers, no close friends because he couldn't risk involving someone's innocent life in his own twisted one; but he found more and more, a pair of green eyes had slipped into his thoughts and mind and---though he would deny it with every breath---his heart. 

"Sounds like a Witch with the ability to call forth elements." he said as he raised a dark brow at Robin, who was staring at their joined hands, as though fascinated by the sight. "Robin," he added, snapping her gaze to his. "Are you listening to me?" 

Her cheeks burned and she winced. "I was..." she faltered, "my arm hurts and I am still weary Amon..." she answered as she looked up at him. "I think if it was a Craft User, then it was someone of important means, that had people who work for them...it couldn't have been anyone at the hotel." She cast her eyes down. "I think that maybe it was a warning of some sort...of what and to who, is beyond me though," she murmured, as he pulled his hands away. 

"You should change the bandages on your arm, in case the wound opened during the night," he said, as he stood and went over to the first aid kit that had been left on the table when Dr. Rei had visited with her. "How many?" he asked. 

"Beg your pardon?" Brief confusion clouded her expression. 

"How many stitches did you get?" he inquired without turning to look at her, gathering the materials he needed to clean and dress her wound. 

"Seven," she answered with a shrug. "I hardly recall the visit... Dr. Rei said he wished he had more patients like me." 

He slid halfway onto the bed with her after motioning for her to scoot back a bit, and undid the bandages, removing the old padding and replacing it quietly. Her closeness was no longer annoying as it had been when they had first started their partnership, a long time ago; and he found he enjoyed her scent, wild roses and spice. 

The bandages were still a bit bloody, but there were no traces of infection on the cloth. She would be alright...and that was a relief. 

"Does it look like it's healing, Amon?" she asked, as she turned her head. 

He glanced up and for a brief moment their eyes met and held, only inches from each other. Robin didn't blink but leaned foward. Amon dared not move...and there was a light in his eyes that she'd never seen before, that likely no one had ever seen. 

"Good Morning, you two, I figured I would bring you something to eat before---oh," Master stopped himself as he paused at the door. He felt embarrassed as he realized he had interrupted a moment of sorts; for with his words, Robin had jumped, and Amon had straightened his posture, his hand going over the gauze as he continued to dress the wound with new bandages. 

"Thank you," Amon said finally, since it appeared no one wanted to speak and his ever-dominant personality took control of the situation. Slinking to his feet, he tossed the old bandages into the trash, and leaned against the head of Robin's bed. 

Master smiled a secretive smile, before he remembered. "Oh, Amon...Gerdy called me and Dirk will be over to meet with you this morning." He glanced between the two, and again cursed his untimely entrance...he knew for a fact the two were attracted to each other. The tension between them had always been strong, and now it was even stronger. 

"Dirk!" Amon sighed; he had forgotten about his sister, and he rested a hand to his temples and glanced up. "...Is she okay?" 

Robin glanced between the two and managed to keep the frown off her face..._who was Dirk?_ She wanted to ask him, but was also afraid to find out. She knew that his relationship with her former roommate had been only in name a relationship; Amon and Touko would be seen together sometimes, but often not at all. The more distant Touko's relationship with Amon became, the colder the older woman had been towards Robin. "Who's Dirk?" she asked, before she realized she'd even spoken it aloud. 

"Dirk...Dirk is my sister." Amon answered. 

"Doesn't anyone in your family have a last name other then your brother?" she asked curiously, although it came off as indignant. 

Master laughed and waved to the two. "I will take leave now, try not to break anything." He smiled and went off, still chuckling under his breath at Robin's blunt question. 

"Should it matter?" Amon demanded, irritable at the question; but more at the idea his sister was going to be here, that Robin was going to have to endure her twenty thousand questions. 

"No," She answered, as she wrapped the blanket more firmly around her. "But I might like to have some clothes on." She crawled past him dressed only in a sheet, grabbing her dark clothing from where they were folded on the chair. 

Had she cast a look at her partner, she might have laughed, because he jerked straight up and blushed. He had forgotten that Robin dressed in nothing to sleep, and to be so reminded of it after being so close had caught him off guard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master says that Amon came to him last eve," Gerdy informed her mistress, as Dirk was getting ready to go out. She raised gray eyes to the taller woman and nodded. She had been researching the black clad people since her return, sleep who needed sleep. 

"Well I am glad you told him I was going to show up," Dirk responded. "I want to meet this little bird of his myself, to see if she's worthy of the dedication my brother seems to have for her." Dirk dusted her black slacks off and finished buttoning her blouse. "Some one has to watch out for Amon, since our parents can't." 

Dirk had been born only a year after Amon, though she was far more worldly. She had already been married once, to a master of the sword. When her husband was killed by a demon, Dirk took up his blade and continued his work, athough it wasn't the same. Since witchcraft ran in their family, there was the chance that as a Seed she too would one day awaken and become a Witch. She dealt with it in her own way, traveling abroad often, meeting people but never staying too long in one place; whereas her brother, having dealt with the same thing all of his life, was emotionally cold to everyone. 

"You worry to much about your older brother; he'll be fine, Dirk," said Gerdy, as she too pulled her hair up into its normal twist. "If its the Seed you're worried about, I don't think that Amon would become a warlock, no matter the abilities he possesses. Perhaps he will be a Craft user, yes, but nothing evil." She bowed to the smaller woman. "Gerdy is going to the market place, to get fish and vegetables...Dirk be nice to Robin, or Amon might lash out at little sister...certain bonds are destiny, karmic tied, even." Gerdy said mysteriously, sounding as though she were telling a fortune, as she waved to a frowning Dirk and wandered off into the morning. 

Grumbling, Dirk was much slower to getting herself ready to go. Was she jealous that her brother had someone?...she wasn't sure. Perhaps she was worried that she would lose him, when she had only recently found him again. 

They had always been close as children. Their father's first wife had been a really mean, from what they understood; then there mother had given birth to them, Amon first and then her a year afterwards. 

After their parents were gone, foster care had been worse. Amon was thin and lanky, and the other bigger kids enjoyed tormenting him. There was a single incident, and only one, when he nearly killed a boy who had jumped him with his bare hands, without emotion. After that, he had landed himself a job working for Zaizen. Amon had gotten her out of the home, and sent her money to take care of herself until she could work on her own. Dirk felt she owed him a lot. 

She left her building, locking it up behind her; and after double-checking to make sure nothing was following her, she set off for Harry's as well. 

"Take a booth," Amon said, as they emerged from the back, "not the bar," and rather then question him, Robin did as she was bade. She hurried to a corner with no window, dressed again in her long black coat, her black fitted jacket the long black dress, and white under dress; an unexpected benefit of one of Master's shopping trips. She was almost over whelmed with gratitude. 

"When Dirk gets here, she will likely bug you until you're ready to throttle her. She's overprotective, even when she had no need to be," Amon said as he brought his coffee cup to his lips and sipped. His dark eyes scoped their surroundings. 

"I think that I want to find out who it was that set the Witch on us," he spoke slowly. "And this." He pulled the card from his jacket pocket, suddenly feeling a pang of regret for not revealing it sooner, almost as though she might get angry at him for it. 

"It's a calling card," she said, as she looked up at him, turning it over in her fingers. 

"I know what it is, but I was given it on my way over here last evening," Amon murmured, as she handed it back and he returned it to his pocket. 

Robin cast her eyes downward again. "I also agree that discovering who the Witch is would be good, before someone tries to shoot me again with better aim." 

He frowned. "No one is going to shoot you again Robin, I promise you that." 

"Are you going to go?" The question came finally in the silence that grew between them. 

"Alright, who's going somewhere?" came a feminine voice that caused Amon's fingers to rub the bridge of his nose. Robin also glanced up curiously as well, beyond Amon's shoulder to where a woman stood. 

She was dressed in black slacks, a gray silk oriental blouse and a trench coat. Her black hair was long and free falling, her bangs held back with emerald pins. She looked strikingly like Amon, with her cold dark beauty, although her eyes were a lighter gray than his. 

"Amon...he got an invitation to a very expensive restaurant," Robin answered, since Amon looked like he didn't want to or wasn't sure how to answer. 

"Oh reaalllyyy..." drew out Dirk as she leaned over her brother. "All right, give it up," she said as she held her pale hand out, and Amon wordlessly dropped the note into her hand. She smiled. "See, Robin, you just have to know how to handle men." Neither missed the snort from Amon on that. 

"Robin Sena, my sister Dirk..." Amon said. "Dirk...Robin Sena." He sighed and continued to sip his coffee, finished with the introductions. 

"Do you know who sent it?" Dirk asked, and a shake of his head gave the swordswoman her answer. 

Dirk settled down in a chair next to her brother, and as though on cue Master appeared. "More coffee, Amon?" he asked. He placed a dainty cup in a saucer down for Robin. "Here's another espresso, Robin, don't forget to finish your fruit. Dirk, I shall be returning with your earl gray in a few moments." 

"Hmmm..." Dirk murmured. She was watching Robin, who was busy fiddling with her necklace, then to Amon who seemed to be looking everywhere but at Robin. The air was fairly crackling with the tension that was between them. She knew now would not be a good time to question Robin, she needed to give the girl time to get use to her before she could befriend her. 

"I know!" she stated with more excitement then she felt. 

Dark grey eyes went to those of his sister's. Dirk could read his looks well enough and so she answered quickly. 

"Well, I will pretend to be you, Amon, and I will go in your place to this date and report back to tell you what's going on." Dirk declared, with some amusement at the idea. 

"I don't know, Dirk..." Amon began with a shake of his head, "it could be dangerous." 

"Oh...one of your stalkers because your a halfway-decent-looking guy..." teased Dirk. "Isn't he, Robin?" she added with a smirk. 

"Yes...he is," she answered with more honesty then Dirk thought possible. 

_Maybe she wasn't one of those gold diggers that latched onto lonely men,_ Dirk reassured herself. The girl seemed pale, today anyway, and looked rather tired. Dirk looked between the two. 

"Tell you what..." she said, as she produced a card on a chain. "This is the pass to my house in Tokyo, you two go there and settle in. I will go on this date tonight and report back to you. I will be able to find you because you'll be at my place and maybe the extra knowledge will benefit you," she offered. 

Robin looked hopeful for a moment to Amon, whose features seemed set in steel as always. 

"Look at her, she needs the rest, she's fragile," Dirk whispered to her brother, and he sighed and stood, taking the card. 

"Alright, but be careful." he said. "Never mind the drinks Master, we're heading out...I will be back later though." He offered up a brief nod as the tall man offered a shadow of a smile and waved to them. 

TBC 


	5. Chapter Five: When the Past Won't Let Go

  
**~Author Notes~: Chapter Five Yay! Thank again Misora for being my proof reader.I tied some strings up,and I wanted to write something since in that first episode where they sensed each other when going down the hallway,that Karma ties were strong between the two so this is my answer to it..Thanks for the review.Xanatos,I hope this update is fast enough**   
Burn 

Laugh for me   
Cry For Me   
Pray for me   
Lie for me   
Live for me   
Die for me Chapter Five

-------------

  
_Dirk's Loft_

He had been silent the whole ride to the loft, Robin watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was brooding again and she felt as though it might be her fault, though she could never be sure with him. 

Wisps of blonde hair fell in her face, but she didn't bother to push them away. She wondered what he was thinking...although she was too nervous to actually ask him. 

Amon was a man of so few words that that it was mildly disturbing. He was either lost in thought, or just didn't want to talk to her. Neither of those options were particularly good. 

"Do...do you think its safe to let your...to let Dirk go in your place?" she inquired. She hadn't wanted to seem nosy and intrude on their business; but there didn't seem to be any bad blood between brother and sister, she still figured it would help to be careful. 

"I think my sister is a big girl, Robin...she's old enough to take care of herself." The fire witch thought she could detect the hidden emotion of uncertainty in Amon. 

She didn't press him on it. 

"Amon..." 

"Yes, Robin." Dark eyes went from the road for a moment, then to her expectantly. 

"Is..." There seemed to be no gentle way to ask the question, so she plunged right into it. "Is Dirk a Craft User?" she finally managed to get out. 

Dirk was his full sister; that meant she was also one to have the blood of a Witch in her veins as well. 

His gloved hands gripped the stirring wheel tighter as he answered her more emphatically than she had anticipated. "_No_," he said in a steely voice, "at least, not yet." He focused on the road ahead of him. "Her husband was a Kendo Master, and he took her under his wing to train. The two eventually fell in love and married...but he died a few years later, and Dirk was crushed." His gaze flickered to her. "Perhaps it was that pain that actually kept her from awakening...but whatever the cause of her special abilities, she is no witch." The tightness to his voice was hard to miss, and Robin felt bad. 

"It's her training that makes her what she is." 

Though she knew she should be use to it, Robin felt the prick of his words. She slumped in her seat, forgetting about her stitched up shoulder, and the seat belt pressed against the wound. The pain brought stinging tears to her eyes, and she gasped, apparently not unnoticed by Amon. 

One gloved hand caught the seat belt and pulled it away from her wound, until she could squirm enough to get the belt from the area where her shoulder had been stitched. 

"Thank you." Her tone was slightly pained as she pressed her cheek to the window, to peer out at the moving buildings and streets. 

"It's nothing," he answered. 

The loft came into view a few minutes later. 

The imagery something called a "loft" brought to mind was a half-finished building with a large upstairs where there should be an attic; but this place was enormous. It was a manor, really, with Western architecture and graceful surroundings. There were sakura trees dotting the curving cobblestone path up to the front door. 

The smell of cherry blossoms stirred a memory, as did the sight of the loft itself, but Robin couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Oh!" she managed as she looked up at it, one of her hands going to the window. "It's beautiful." Her tone was awed. 

"A gift from her husband," came Amon's voice as he parked the car and undid his seat belt, turning in his seat to look at her. 

"Some say its haunted...Dirk says that she thinks it may be." He shrugged. "I'm not so certain, but either way the only care taker's left are Mr. and Mrs. Shou, the butler and the cook; so you may have to learn to navigate the house on your own." 

"I am not use to any kind of special treatment," she answered, with a shake of her head. "I will be fine." She too undid her seat belt, grateful to be rid of it, her hand floating to her shoulder. 

"Well, come on." Amon said as he shut and locked his door. He didn't wait on her---he didn't want the memories that came with this place---but it was safe. His strides were steady and he paused, glancing back to make sure Robin was with him. 

She had locked her door and her boots tapped lightly on the cobblestone as she moved to catch up to him. 

A group of trees that would be perfect to picnic under caught her attention and she paused to look at them. A chill ran up her spine, and she took a step back. The area seemed to fade a bit to her vision, and suddenly she was a ghost in the past. 

_A man with dark hair only recently having acquired grey streaks, was leaning against a tree laughing. The man looked a lot like Father Juliano, and the subject of his amusement was a small girl perhaps one years or one-and-a-half years old, barely toddling. _

The small girl was bright-eyed, and held something clutched tightly in her hands. She was making her way to a young boy who was sitting beneath one of the other trees. His dark hair was to his shoulders and his dark grey eyes held a light of warmth, despite his stoic appearance. 

The little girl grabbed his hand and pressed something into it. He opened his slim fingers to look at the cherished cherry blossom she had given him, and he slid to his feet, sweeping her up, causing her to giggle in delight and grab his hair with her small hands. 

The man who looked like her grandfather spoke to the dark-haired boy, who looked as she imagined Amon might have looked as a boy. 

"There might come a time, my boy, when Solomon will need you to protect its interests...and this special bond between you will be tested." 

"I understand," Amon said as he gazed at the little girl in pigtails. "Dedication, even if it must be cruel to be kind." He passed the little girl back to her grandfather and it was then that Robin noticed the cross on a red stone, her cross on a red stone, the one that her mother had left her. 

Sakura petals danced around her vision and the breeze blew her hair around her face. She seemed to have a rather glazed look to her eyes, Amon noticed, and while she was a sight with the sakura petals all around, she was also worrying him. 

"Robin?" A hand went in front of her face, waving a little. She glanced up, coming out of whatever enchantment the cluster of cherry blossom trees had cast on her, and green eyes again met familiar grey. 

Amon had joined her in front of the trees. 

"Were you saying something, Amon...I didn't hear you," she said, as she blushed a little. 

"I asked if you were alright." 

"Just seeing things I guess, Amon...I must be a little tired," she answered him, and was surprised when his arm went supportively about her shoulders...it was a pleasant sensation. 

He led her to the porch and swept the card Dirk had given him in the lock and held the door for her. 

When Robin smiled and looked down at her hand she paused long enough to place something in his hand, offering a coy smile as she walked by him. He didn't glance down until she passed him. 

Into the foyer she went, to remove her boots, then deeper into the house to find the help. 

A half-startled look came over Amon's face as he glanced down at what was in his open palm, and then to the departing woman. 

A perfect cherry blossom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Rainbow Mirror's_**

Giving herself on last glance before she headed into the restaurant, Dirk decided that it was actually frightening how much like her brother she actually looked. 

Her dark hair had been shorn at the same level that Amon wore his, now just to the middle of his shoulders, so to was hers. Clad in his sweeping leather jacket, long black slacks and an oriental long sleeved silk shirt, she was the spitting image of him. 

"Playing Amon right..." she murmured to herself. "Alright...let's see...sullen...moody...suspicious...even more moody." She nodded. "Got it." She felt bad for not bringing flowers to a date, then again Amon would pay for dinner no matter the price or place so she was going to be out of some money anyways. 

Absently, Dirk thrust her hands into the pockets of her brother's jacket pockets, then presented the note to the kimono clad waiter. She waited sullenly to be led to her table. 

The place was very ritzy, with crystals and expensive mirrors all over the place. The tables were made wood with opalescent shell lining, and all the waiters and waitresses wore kimonos; beauty was everywhere. 

The waiter led her to a room behind a crystal beaded curtain, and motioned for her to go in. She nodded her head once and tipped the man, slipping into the room quietly. 

It was a private affair, with a large leather couch, more crystal ware then she owned, and a huge mirror, that she knew in her line of work was one of those that a person could see in behind, but those in the room could not see out. 

She seated herself still in her brother mode, her head leaned forward, hands folded in front of her as she waited. She knew it wouldn't be long. 

"So tell me, Amon, do you miss me?" The sound of the curtain chiming alerted Dirk to another presence, and she stiffened only slightly at the familiar voice, showing little response other then that. 

"No answer...no, you never were one for words, were you; even after the message I left on your cell phone, when I told you if you didn't tell me you loved me I would leave and never see you again, and maybe even toss your precious partner out on the street." 

For a few moments Dirk felt like a priest at confession. Her brother never told about his problems, things always seemed cool on his end. He was emotionless, yes, and he'd dated his boss's daughter, nothing too serious; but this was something else. 

The voice turned frosty. "Are you still trying to protect your Little Witch?" she asked softly, almost coy. 

"My partner is my business," came Dirk's retort. 

"Oh, but she's not just a partner any more now is she?...or were you able to find her after the hotel incident?" Now she sounded smug, and slowly she let the chair push back as her brother would, arms folding across one another. 

"What is this game about?" Dirk asked in a tone worthy of her brother. 

"Because you ordered my surgery but you never even came and saw me," came the low hurt response. 

Turning and leveling her grey eyes, Dirk almost didn't recognize the woman to whom she was speaking. She was gaunt and there was an almost insane light in her eyes, her long brown hair hang around her face, which could have once been lovely but was twisted in anger. 

Still she held up her chin and focused on him, or the person she assumed was him. 

"Don't think I don't know about your special abilities, how quick you can move," the woman added as she pulled a gun from her purse. 

_Why oh why does he get all the scary ones for girlfriends?_ Dirk had to ask herself, as she prepared to go straight up or through that mirror if she had to. 

"Put that down." Dirk's words were harsh as she spoke. 

In her mind was she trying to put a name with a face, and as the gun went off, she threw the chair into the woman's direction to make her shot go off course, rolling to her side. Finally it came to her she knew who that woman was. _My how the mighty are fallen..._ she thought to herself as she yelled. 

"TOUKO." 

That seemed to stun the woman from her action, and she frowned as Dirk caught her wrist and twisted the gun fell useless to their feet. Touko fought with her twisting her hand around but finally gave up and frowned, a wave of hair falling in her eyes. 

"You're hurting me," she whispered. 

Dirk felt some remorse for that. She started to apologize, until she heard the brown haired woman's next words. 

"It's okay because I am going to hurt you too." Energy cackled around her and she glowered at the woman in front of her, holding her hand up and then extending it out, a bolt of blue and green energy flared out narrowly missing her. Dirk sighed...it would figure. 

"Touko, you need to get help," she gasped out as another sizzling bolt went past her head, striking the mirror behind her shattering it into a million brilliant pieces. 

"_Only if you promise to love me again_," she screamed furiously. 

"You know I never did, that I couldn't." Dirk responded as she had heard this enough from her brother to quote him. 

Dirk got herself to where the hole in the mirror was, and glanced back only to manage to duck another lighting bolt. 

"You'll love me, I'll have to kill Robin to make it so but that won't be hard now will it?" Touko screamed. 

Dirk understood, a little bit better than Amon did, the bond that he seemed to share with Robin. "You can't destroy a bond like that in death," she tried to explain, though it sounded again to the insane Witch that Amon was defending Robin again, and siding with her enemy. 

Another scream and bolt of energy followed as Dirk dashed through the nearest doors into the kitchen. 

"Excuse me...pardon me...excuse me," she murmured as she went through the back exit. 

This was on horrible date, and she hoped that Amon and Robin were doing better back at the loft. Her hair was frazzled and on ends by the time she was safe from the insane ex-girlfriend, though somehow she knew that Touko also had likely gotten away. 

TBC 


	6. Chapter Six: Pawns On a Field of Black

Burn   
**Author Note**: Sorry to update so late been sick, thanks again for such a lovely job editing my work Misora. Things got interesting as I write what comes to me, more on the Order and this mysterious hunter coming up soon. ^_~ 

Dirk scowled at her relection in the anitique mirror as she was trying to tame her now shorter hair . "Why, Amon, do you attract that kind of girl...sheesh, I hope Robin doesn't turn out to be some maniac like Touko." She huffed to herself as the tall dark-skinned woman helped her into a Kimono. 

She had returned to her apartment once she was sure that she wasn't being followed, and thankfully her servant Gerdy had been there to tend her and keep her safe. 

"Thank you, Gerdy..." she said, as she sighed and leaned back to look at herself in the full mirror. "That girl gives new meaning to shock therapy," she snorted, as she crossed her arms over the fine silk, enjoying the texture against her skin. Amon's jacket was tossed over the back of the chair. 

"Do you think they're enjoying the Loft?" she asked her companion suddenly, her words almost coy. 

Gerdy raised a dark brow and offered a distinct shrug of her large shoulders. "I couldn't tell you, Mistress Dirk...don't you think though, that once you begin to open up the rest of Robin's memories, that she'll ever be able to face it?" Gerdy was always one to be worried of others and want to see them safe...that was what had drawn Dirk to Gerdy and caused her to hire the woman. 

"I think...if she's not strong enough to face it alone, that Amon will remember his duty and hold her hand," Dirk said. "I still don't know if she is who they say she is; only time will tell." She shrugged. "If she is, and Solomon did achieve what it was looking for, then the Order of Magdalena will need to know," she said with a shrug. "Maria was a fool to go along with it, but God does look out for fools, doesn't he?" she inquired. 

"That he does, Dirk," answered Gerdy, as she turned and shuffled from the room to pause at the door. Her head rested against the frame as she watched the dark-haired woman stand near the open window and peer out into the night. 

"But what Gerdy doesn't want to do, is have to hurt the mistress...Maria was close to Gerdy and Gerdy promised to take care of Sister Maria's little Hope," Gerdy whispered to herself. The large woman disappeared down the hallway, her shadow on the wall reminiscent of a large bear. 

Gerdy sometimes felt so old...but that came from hibernating, she assumed, as she settled into her own set of rooms and then made arangements to go out as well. 

Dirk would not approve of her going to the Loft with them there, but Gerdy needed to see little Hope with her own eyes, before she would let the Order get their claws on the child. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room was lavish to say the least, with fine silk sheets and expensive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was definitely the house made for someone rich, and Amon was not at home here at all. There was something about the place that made him nervous. 

Amon didn't like being nervous. 

His gaze occassionally drifted back to the sakura blossom sitting on top of his folded jacket, the one Robin had placed in his hands as she had slipped past him into the house. She had remembered something he had always tried to forget...they had both been children, albeit he older than she. 

Dark locks fell into his face as he peered down at the gun he held in his hands. He still kept his Orbo gun, much to Robin's chagrin. She had told him before how the idea disgusted her, but she had never condemned him for his use of it either. 

How did he feel for the spirited fire user?

She was his ward...so how was he supposed to feel for her? 

He paused for a few moments and caught his breath slowly. Like it or not, there had been moments when he'd almost kissed her. 

It made him irritable. He didn't want to feel---

No, it wasn't that he didn't want to...he didn't dare feel for anyone, the Seed that wasn't so dormant in him might awaken. He stared through her, tried to push her away...Touko had been nothing but business and Amon had felt nothing for her, but it was hard to separate himself from his emotions when dealing with Robin. Even when the two had been first paired up, she had been able to draw his attention to her, with out meaning to half of the time. 

His hands clenched at his side, and he felt his nails break the tender flesh of his palms..._she's only sixteen_...though he constantly had to remind himself of this. She seemed so much older, perhaps to the point of being older then he was. 

The sound of a slight knock at his door drew his attention from his thoughts and he gazed up as the door opeed to find bright green eyes peering at him. "Robin?" he asked, wondering if anything was wrong. She was clad in a simple black sweeping robe. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked. 

"I can't sleep in there, Amon," she answered, as she rubbed her eyes. "I tried, but it was like being a world away from everything, and all of the stuff is so...expensive, I fear breaking it if I touch it." 

He merely nodded at her, he had felt the same. 

"Can I stay in here?" she asked, after having been on the road with him, she wasn't use to being so far away from him...even a room seemed to far. She was aware of the look he gave her, and had a feeling he was about to send her away...when the smoky obsidian eyes softened. 

"Yes, you can," he agreed, as he stood and shut the door, locking it. He had always locked their room up when they had stayed together. His gun sat on the dresser; even with his back to her he knew the look of disdain that was likely flitting across her beautiful features. 

Moving slowly over to the bed, Robin stifled a yawn and sank into the comfortable sheets. She would have preferred to sleep naked; but she respected Amon's privacy a bit too much for that, and she knew it made him uncomfortable. Then again it made her uncomfortable too, but for diffrent reasons, she was willing to bet. 

He kept himself aloof and away from her, watching her sleep. When she started to suffer nightmares, something that happened to her all too frequently, he joined her on the bed, brushing her hair back from her brow. 

She was slightly feverish, which worried him, but he knew inside she would be alright; it was likely the stress and the fact that her stitches had been pressed on earlier that day. He decided to ring Master and see if he could get Robin something for her pain...just in case. 

When he started to move from the bed, a slim arm went over him. He started, but didn't move...he glanced over at Robin, who'd scooted into his side of the bed and rested her head on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. 

He would just do it in the morning...he sighed and let his eyes drift shut, only planning to rest them for a few minutes...yet the comfort and warmth of her form, as well as steady heartbeat eased him into slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Miss Masaki..." the young woman asked, as her boss returned to work, tilting her dark-haired head to the side. "Should I get you your usual?" she inquired. 

The taller woman shook her head. "Coffee...black," she ordered as she sank into her seat. 

"How did your date go, Miss Masaki?" 

"Don't ask, Shuna," she said, as she rested her chin in her palm. "Have you ever been in love with someone to the point where nothing else mattered?" she asked in a wistful little voice. 

Shuna paused. "Actually...no...I am in love with my lifestyle...I can't imagine any other, so perhaps I understand you a little bit," she explained, as she sat on the edge of her boss's desk. 

"Well you keep working for me, Shuna, and you'll be set up for life. My father left everything to me." 

"Of course, Miss Masaki," she said with a grin. 

"And Shuna, call me Touko," she added as she set her coffee mug down. "Did Mr.Jackson call me about the appointment about rebuilding the Factory?" she asked, as she brushed her light brown hair behind her ear and flipped through her appointment book. 

"Oooh , yes of course...Touko.." she said, as she stood and bowed, shuffling out of the room for a few moments to return with the messages she had taken. 

"Tomorrow at noon," she said. "He says it's pretty much a green light; just that you need to meet together for the budget and such." She handed over the messages and Touko sorted through them. 

"Did Mr.Kusanagi call?" 

"The disturbing man who dresses in black and acts like a snake walking on two legs?" Shuna asked. 

A delighted laugh escaped Touko, and she nodded. "That would be him...he's my personal Witch hunter." 

"No, he hasn't been by yet." 

"He will." Touko answered. "When he does...send him right in." 

Shuna realized their conversation had come to an end. She bowed and hurried from the room. 

Touko looked out of her Hong Kong building arms folded across her chest. She'd have to kill the little tart to get her Amon back; apparently she had worked some kind of Black Magic on him. But it was alright; she was sure that she could undo what ever had been done to him. 

TBC 


	7. Chapter Seven: Black Knight Rising

Burn   
**Author Note:**Alright, yay I managed to get yet another chapter up, this one came to me rather quickly,I hope you all like Abel he's the newest of my strange dementions, he's a Witch who is also a hunter, but doesn't do it for the same reasons as the STN-J as you will soon learn...,Thank to all who reviewed my last chapter, yeah Amon is Amon even half asleep..I don't think he knows the meaning of relaxe, anyways...here it is hope you enjoy ^_^ Again, Thanks so much Misora who makes sure my english works.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
_Are you gonna be a gambler and deal   
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal   
Or go to heaven and touch God's face   
Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps   
Are you gonna be sinner who weeps   
Or an angel   
under grace   
_

Shadows passed over Amon, and stirred him from his slumber. He remembered all too well what he had dreamt, and he found that it didn't disturb him quite as much as it did all those years ago. His mother had been a wonderful person until the change had come over her. His father, Geichen, he had never known; however, he had heard from Nagira that the man was quite the brawler, and that Amon had inherited his rough and tumble attitude. 

Even so, this dream had been something that had taken him off guard. 

_He and his mother were sitting in the apartment and his sister Dirk was there…she was playing with one of her dolls. It was a time when she wasn't yet known as 'Dirk'….his mother had originally named her Kia. She had always loved dolls as a child, and perversely enjoyed throwing them at him, though when he had knocked one skittering out of the air and broken it, she'd cried to Imachi, their mother, that he'd broken her doll._

Imachi would shake her head and scold him. "She's the only sister you have, be nice to her…be nice to each other. Family is all you have, Amon. One day you will get married, and you as well, Kia; and when you do, you will understand that these are the ties that bind." She had leaned over and ruffled Amon's hair; he of course sat there and looked ruffled, and his sister Kia played up the attention. 

"I don't think I will marry," he said solemnly, as he stood. 

"And why not?" Imachi asked her son, her smoky obsidian eyes on him, so like his own. Her pale lips were pursed. 

"'Cause no one would want grumpy old Amon," Kia chimed in with amusement. 

Snap, there went another of her dolls…and a squeal followed from Kia, causing the dark-haired boy to smirk. "It will teach you not to throw things at me now won't it?" he had asked.

"You know why not, mother," he answered, as he folded his hands behind him. "I fear I wouldn't make anyone a good husband…I have no father to act like." He truthfully hadn't meant to hurt his mother with his words, but he realized he had done so when her breath drew in, startled. 

"You'll do far better then your father," said Imachi, as she stood to hug her slim, brooding son. 

That had been the night it had happened, his father apparently had returned to take himself and Kia away. Imachi had sent them both to their rooms, though he caught only the briefest glimpse of an arrogant man, clad in a grey suit with a blue tie and gold pin. Amon was always one to pay attention to detail…he saw that he looked a little bit like his father. 

A fight had broken out between his mother and father. Social workers had been called to their house, and Imachi had lashed out when the workers came forward to gather himself and his sister. In fear, Kia had fled to his room. Amon wasn't about to go without a fight… someone had to take care of Kia and his mother. 

"I won't let you take them!" he had remembered his mother screaming, and energy gathered around her like a windstorm, the two social workers being the first to suffer from his mother having become a Witch. They slammed with sickening thuds into the wall, falling as broken and as unmoving as one of his sister's dolls. 

"Take your sister and run," Imachi called to him. "I do this for you." He could see that there were tears on her face, and Amon felt his own tears fall for the woman who had given birth to him. She had furniture and items swirling with that power of hers, and she had brought the roof of their house down on herself and Geichen, orphaning her children at an early age. 

Why would he dream of his mother now...he had never been truly close to her. But he had done his duty by his family he'd sworn to, just as he'd sworn to Robin to take care of her, and make sure she didn't become something else. 

He had managed to enlist into the STN-J program, and Kia had found herself a group of people to join as well, though they stayed close. 

Against his chest, Robin sighed and stirred, her fingers tangled in his hair.

It mildly amused him on some level…the girl really had no idea that she was doing it. She was a comfort, to a man not used to comfort or the touch of another---one who kept himself aloof from everyone and everything, fearing that a burst of power would awaken the Seed in him. 

Yet, she was the one who had found a way to get past every defense he had put in place, and broken down every wall he'd managed to put up around himself. 

He gazed down at her…she was so pretty, so innocent when she slept…yet even innocence could not hide her aura of power, lingering about on the edge of his perception.. 

"I promised myself to you someday, Robin...do you recall?" he whispered softly. "But I cannot go through with it because your grandfather could not have it...would not have it, when he found out I was a Seed. He wanted a watcher for you, but not one who might become something, and drag you down..." He looked away. "Ahh, he had so many expectations...too many expectations." He sighed softly. 

"Mmm, then why didn't you tell him that, Amon…" Bright green eyes peeked sleepily up at him and he tensed…when had she gotten so good at pretending to be asleep?

At least she didn't ask the more embarrassing question, about his promise. 

"I was barely twelve..." he explained softly. "I didn't even know then all that it entailed…he promised that if I went along with it, he would see to it I was able to take care of both my sister and you." He paused. "But things changed as time went on." He shrugged, his voice holding an edge of bitterness to it. That was normal for him, the cold, cool Amon. 

Robin sighed and sat up, her long hair falling in her face and around her as she did. She let go of his hair, and he hid the amused smile that was threatening to break free…she seemed more awkward about it then himsself, and he followed suit in sitting up as well.

"I think we should get a bite to eat and get out of here…I need to make sure Dirk is alright," he murmured. 

She was up and on her feet though her hand went over the stitches, she cast a worried look to him wondering if he saw her expression, and the cool gaze told her that he most certainly had. 

"Robin...is there something you're not telling me, because if so I think that you should." He was using that near-irritated voice, only there was a smoother edge to it now. 

"The bullet that grazed me, Amon…" she said in a soft whisper, "it was...Orbo...laced with something else." She didn't look at him. She had been left for only a couple of hours, and she was already proving that she couldn't take care of herself. "The wound didn't want to stop bleeding, didn't want to close…I recognized the essence of the Orbo, but that wasn't all…there was something more," she explained. She tugged the sleeve of her gown down so he could see the fact that the gauze there was still bloody. 

He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him, and his hands clenched at his sides, he couldn't ...or just wouldn't blame her. She hadn't known, and she'd reacted appropriately in his own opinion; she had rung him and gotten herself to safety, although he wasn't sure how safe she was. 

"We'll call the good doctor and see what he can do for you," he said, his tone stern. "Until then, you might want to wear something sleeveless." When she dropped her gaze modestly, he realized she had lost her things in the fire. 

He quietly stood and went to his pack. "You know...I..." He didn't know what to say---there didn't seem to be anything he _could_ say. She'd saved his things over her own. 

He removed one of his long shirts and sat on the edge of the bed, caught the stitch and pulled the sleeves off, the tearing of fabric caused Robin to blink. 

"You can't wear your long sleeved dress, if that---" he pointed to her shoulder, "---isn't going to stop bleeding." 

He was right. 

"This is temporary clothing for you; my shirt should be near dress-length for you, anyway," he murmured, as he handed it to her. "If you're uncomfortable in just that, I am sure we can find pants for you as well...though I will need to take you shopping after this." 

"What are we going to do today?" she asked as she slipped into the room's bathroom to change. 

"I am going to find out who shot you." There was a deadly tone to his voice as he had that dangerous look, that look that said he was going to do something to someone, and it would likely be bad. 

"First, I am going to call Master, and get ahold of your doctor." He ran his hand through his hair. "You want coffee, I want answers and we both need to eat...so the logical step is to head downstairs."

She emerged, pulling her hair up in her traditional hairstyle. His long gray jacket looked nice on her. She must have realized that she needed a belt, because she took her robe's sash and used that to tie around her waist. 

"Okay. Ready to get started," she murmured, and gave him a smile, despite appearing more pale than he would have liked to see her. 

She paused to look up at him, his head tilted halfway to the side, as she gave him a sad look. "_Sarei stato fortunato averlo come marito_," she whispered, looking thoughtful. She sighed. 

It was pretty, what ever she had said; he'd made out a few words but nothing that made any sense to him. _"Something...lucky..."_ he thought. 

"Robin...I didn't understand what you just said," he commented, as the two of them went down the stairs together. 

"You weren't meant to," she answered which made him scowl at her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"It's good to see the god-child and Hope," came the warm voice that greeted the pair at the bottom of the stairs.

Amon was still trying to put together what Robin had said to him, and still not making all the correct connections. 

"Gerdy!" He was shocked to see her there. 

"What did you call me?" Robin was shocked to hear that name from anyone's lips, only her mother had ever called her Hope. 

"Hope...Maria's little Hope," she answered with a nod. "I recognize you, even dressed up in Amon's things, you look so much like your mother...a true beauty, to be sure," she said. "Now you kids come on down here, and let me fix you something to eat, and tell me why Amon has that look on his face." 

Robin went to her as though drawn. "You knew my mother," she said, in awe. 

"I did; and I will tell you anything you want to know about her, after you've had a bite to eat," she said, in a motherly tone of voice. 

Robin sat down at the table as Gerdy started to flip flapjacks, humming softly as she did. "Amazing Grace..." murmured the small pale blonde, drawing a chuckle from Gerdy. 

"Yeah, I sing when I cook, it was the same with your mother. What about you?" she asked.

Robin just blushed, and Amon nodded his head. "She sings, though she doesn't know she does," he answered for her. 

"Thats the way to be content....some people don't know the meaning of that word." She looked pointedly at Amon, who shrugged his shoulders. 

"Some aren't given that choice," was his response. 

Gerdy sighed. "Amen to that." She served up the table. "Now you, little girl, are thinking you aren't to be belonging to this world, correct?" she asked Robin, who looked flustered as honey colored eyes looked into her green ones. "Let me tell you something," Gerdy said, as she went on to add a stack of pancakes to Amon's plate. "Your mother, she knew what your father had been up to from the start...she wanted a baby ...your Daddy couldn't do that alone, and she desired your company so bad, some say she made deals with the Devil." She shook her head as she went on. 

"That wasn't so...no ma'm, I was there...Maria spoke to an _angel_, and it was Maria who payed the price to have you...all that project did was enhance what was already there, child." She sank into a chair. "It's times like this that I feel my age." 

Robin stared in stunned silence at Gerdy, while Amon was looking at Robin in a different light. He wouldn't have to kill her, was what came to him at that moment, she had only been enhanced to be what she was. If she was a gift from Heaven, then why were they hunting her? _ Stupid question, _he chided himself, _why did they burn Joan of Arc at the stake...to protect a way of life_. He had almost fallen into that heretic outlook. 

"Now there were stories about your birth, in certain circles before you were even a thought, little Hope." She laughed "Eat your food," she said, and nudged the girl who began to stuff pancakes into her mouth, chewing without tasting. 

"I can't say much more on this...but let me tell you something, there's going to come a times when you're going to have to decide what to do, and it isn't going to be a simple question either...a lot will rest with your choice of action and the outcome." She looked to Amon and sighed. "And you, my god child, are going to be caught up in this, because the ties that bind you are going to enfold you into all of this...but I suggest that you stand by your heart." Gerdy piled her plate full of pancakes and smothered them in honey. 

"Honey truly is the nectar of the gods." She sighed happily after taking the first few bites. 

Robin giggled, and Amon looked amused...it seemed as though the serious issues had passed. 

Amon was still thoughtful, even after the food was done. Despite his protests, Robin was over at the sink, humming and doing dishes. 

"_Sarei stato fortunato averlo come marito_," he murmured to himself quietly. 

"What did you say?" Gerdy asked him turning shrewd golden eyes on him. 

He repeated himself for Gerdy's benefit. "I can't quite translate it, and---" He paused, as Gerdy started laughing, his features darkening. 

"I sure hope someone said that to you, because who do you think would be lucky to have you as a husband?" she asked. 

Amon flushed in realization and stared at Robin's back, he wasn't sure whether to kiss her, or kill her sometimes. 

Robin turned at that moment "Hmmm?" she asked, not having been privy to that conversation. 

"Oh nothing honey, just teasing my godson here," Gerdy called over her shoulder, and Robin nodded went back to running water as she worked. 

"Remember...she might save your soul," Gerdy said to Amon, as she stood and patted him on the shoulder. 

She moved slowly but with purpose towards the door. "Now Gerdy needs to be getting home, she has alot of work to do...and Mistress Dirk will surely be missing me." She yawned and stretched, bear-like. 

"Oh, before I go..." She stopped and turned to Amon, reaching into her purse. She tossed him a pouch. "Half a cup of hot water, two pinches of salt, and three tablespoons of what's in that pouch, put on your girl's wound, fix her right up...but you're gonna want to hold her down, that's a nasty wound she has, I can smell it over here." With that the woman was gone, singing as she went. 

Robin was staring at him and the bag, while he only nodded. Gerdy had helped him after he'd been shot with Orbo. Her cure' were better then some of the top class doctors. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The man leaned against the building. His dark clothes stuck out, yet people seemed to pass by him as though he weren't even there. 

"Yes...ignore me, ignore what I stand for...you don't know what you are losing by not believing," he murmured. "You'll find out in given time...oh yes, you will." He spoke more to himself then to anyone there. 

"God placed us here to root out the lesser, to be rid of the weak; we are his walking angels," the man said in a low whisper to himself. 

"And you are his favorite, Abel Kusanagi." he smirked.

He glanced at his beeper; it was Shuna again. He knew he was due in for an appointment, but he had been taking care of some trash. Tossing his bloodied gloves into the garbage can, his almond color eyes focused on the street ahead of him. He had even stopped to help a little boy across the street , it was a good day. 

Behind him in an apartment, he had left a woman strangled to death with her own rosary. She had been a witch, pretending to be one in the light of God's glory, when she hid in the shadows of the covens. 

Yes...Abel Kusanagi had a lot of work to do on this planet, exterminating Witches with the gifts he was given. He himself wasn't a Witch, of course not...he couldn't be. He was blessed by God, after all, named for a slain brother. 


End file.
